finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade (item)
.]] The '''Grenade' is a recurring, single-use item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series used cause damage to one or more targets. Sometimes variants of the grenade may also cause different status effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy X There are many different types of grenade in ''Final Fantasy X and they can only be accessed through the Use skill. The Grenade deals physical damage to all enemies. It can be stolen from Klikk, Mech Guard, Mech Leader, Mech Scouter, Piranha, Splasher and Tros and bribed from Mech Guard. The Frag Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Armor Break status and can be stolen from Mech Leader and Splasher. It is also a possible prize obtained by hitting the correct eye on the Magic Urn. The Silence Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Silence status. It can be stolen from Anima, Bat Eye, Exoray, Funguar and Thorn and bribed from Bat Eye. The Petrify Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Petrify status. It an be stolen from Anacondaur, Basilisk, Cave Iguion, Demonolith, Dinonix, Iguion, Ipiria, Jormungand, Melusine, Raptor, Yowie and Zaurus. It can be bribed from Basilisk, Cave Iguion, Dinonix, Iguion, Ipiria, Melusine, Raptor and Yowie. 99 can also be obtained from the Monster Arena after capturing all the fiends at the Djose Highroad. In addition, Rikku can create some Grenades and other Explosives using her Mix Overdrive. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Unlike in ''Final Fantasy X, in Final Fantasy X-2 grenades can be used via the Item command. The Budget Grenade deals minor physical damage to all enemies. It drops from Guard Machina, Iron Giant, League Fighter, League Scout, Machina Hunter and Viper Sniper. It can be stolen from Bandit, Dr. Goon, Flak Python, Goon, Guard Machina, Iron Giant, Machina Hunter, Mr. Goon, Ms. Goon, Quadricorn, Recoil, She-Goon, Yevon Defender and Yevon Guard. It can be bribed from the Goon, Quadricorn and She-Goon. The regular Grenade deals physical damage to all enemies. It drops from Bandit, Blackguard, Dr. Goon, Iron Giant, Iron Giant (Oversoul), League Fighter, League Raider, League Soldier, League Trooper, League Warrior, Mr. Goon, Ms. Goon and Viper Sniper. It can be stolen from Dr. Goon, Iron Giant, League Soldier, League Trooper, League Warrior, Ruffian and YAU-28. It can be bribed from Bandit, Iron Giant, Mr. Goon and Ms. Goon. The Sleep Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Sleep status. It drops from Machina Leader, Machina Soldier, Pop Fry, YAC-62 and YAU-71 and can be stolen from Pop Fry, YAC-13, YAC-62 and YAU-71. The Silence Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Silence status. It drops from Assault Machina, Machina Hunter, Machina Ranger, Machina Soldier, YAC-13 and YAU-71 and can be stolen from Machina Hunter, Scout Machina and YAU-71. The Dark Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Blind status. It drops from Guard Machina, Killer Machina, Machina Leader, Machina Ranger, YAC-62 and YAU-28 and is stolen from Guard Machina and YAC-62. The Petrify Grenade inflicts damage and causes the Petrify status. It drops from Assault Machina, Killer Machina, Machina Striker and Pop Fry and can be stolen from the Pop Fry. In addition, the Alchemists can create some Explosives using their Mix ability. ''Final Fantasy XI There are several types of grenades, all of which are throwing weapons. The regular Grenade and Quake Grenade deal fire damage, while Riot Grenades deal lightning damage. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II Grenade can be bought for 11000 GP in Guardian's Town and Venus' City. It has 30 use, and it also increases a Robot's HP by 63. The damage formula for Grenade is 350. It's Long Range, attacks one group, and never misses. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Grenade in the game and it has an explosive icon before its name. It has an attack power of 30, and they can be bought for 1100 G at Muu in the Past. Gallery Category:Offensive Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Items